This invention relates to an automated system for seizing and implanting hair in a scalp base.
The most commonly used prior art method of hairpiece construction involves inserting hairs through a mesh backing material and then tying the hairs to hold them in place. Because of the large amount of hand labor required in this method, the difficulties in properly caring for hairpieces made in this fashion, and the obvious difference in texture and coloring between the wearers skin and the mesh backing material used for the hairpiece, other more efficient methods for producing more natural looking hairpieces have been sought. One such method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,879, involves the use of a hand held, mechanically driven punch to implant hairs into a rubbery scalp base such as silicone. This method reduces the amount of hand labor required to make a hairpiece and also yields a hairpiece which is more natural looking. However, with this method, it is difficult to rapidly and efficiently implant single hairs which, for repair of hairpieces, is a desired objective.